


His Present

by Lunar_Lining



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Presents, Christmas Presents, I Don't Even Know, I need help, I write dark shit, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Mental Health Issues, christmas day, i don't know what to tag, in the past, this is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Lining/pseuds/Lunar_Lining
Summary: “What the fuck Eren!”...He knew he really shouldn't have done that to wake Levi up, but ITS CHRISTMAS!!!...boy did he have a present for Levi....





	His Present

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Christmas and New Years present to you guys!! Sorry about not uploading for Save me for a while, The updates are coming I promise. Hope you guys had a amazing Christmas and a great New year, or just have a majestic day whenever you read this! ~Lunar~

 

  
Erens POV:

  
   
"What the fuck Eren!” Levi yelled from the bedroom, tangled up in the mountains of wet blankets that were on their bed. He knew he really shouldn't have done that to wake Levi up, but **ITS CHRISTMAS!!!!** and Levi had to get the hell up. He  knew Levi wouldn't stay mad at him for long anyway, since it **IS** Christmas. And _boy_ did he have a present for Levi.

 

Levis Christmas present was his most hated enemy, tied down in the basement alive, maybe a little bruised but still alive! Him and Levi had very different jobs from the normal couples. Levi ran the Mafia in New York, he was the boss no-one thought to ever double cross in fear for his wrath. It wasn't that huge of a mafia mind you, but still the best one, and the most dangerous one. So when he wanted to get Levi something money couldn't buy, and something sentimental. He thought he might try this!

 

It wasn't easy to capture this man, not at all, he was very strategic, and when Eren heard that he would be in New York he **HAD** to find a way to get this present for Levi . Mr.Eyebrows was fucking HUGE, and had eyebrows that had there own goddamned zip-code. He swore when the man died those creepy mother fuckers would inch there way off his face to their next unsuspecting victim. He also thinks thats what intimidates all his enemies, the eyebrows. But anyhow Mr.Eyebrows is down in the basement, most likely wondering how the hell he can get out.

 

But to what he does, well he's a artist, his works sell very very well on the Black market. He creates his art with people but not the way you are thinking. He uses bones, blood, skin, organs and all things alike. He is very well known for this fact, and people are fucked up just enough in the head to buy his works, he usually just works with whatever traitor, or enemy Levi brings home.

 

How he and Levi met was actually pretty normal considering what they both do. He met Levi in high school just when they both started there jobs, They absolutely hated each other at the beginning, but came to be the most unlikely of friends since as Levi puts it _“The little shit wouldn't stop annoying me, persistent little fucker.”_

 

Some jocks actually started to bully him during that time when Levi just started to become friends with him and letting his walls down. However Levi walked in while it was happening, while he was getting beaten to a bloody pulp just because of his damn glasses and grades. its was as if Levi as out of it for a moment his eyes widened, then hardened. His face was terrifying, and he wasn't the one it was meant for. Levi after that incident was fiercely protective of him, he didn't know why back then, but now he thinks that the incident reminds Levi of his past. Even though Levi was protecting him, during that time he… wasn't exactly in the right state of mind. The bullying did take effect on him, you can tell that now by the scars he has, Levi never knew and most likely never will.

 

He still thinks he was so so lucky to have met Levi and to be saved by him.

 

Back to the present, He woke Levi up by dumping water on him. It might be Christmas but that doesn't mean he can't pull a few pranks, especially since his present will definitely make up for it.

 

He was running though the house, to get to the living room before Levi got to him. But that most likely wasn't going to happen. If by some miracle Levis cloths slowed him down he would praise the gods. But one quick look behind him proved he didn't need to thank shit. Levi was right behind him, but then gone and then. BAM! He smacked into a well built chest (It was glorious). 

 

"You little shit, where the fuck do you think your going," Levi growled into his ear, arms rapped around him to keep him from going anywhere, looming over him eyes glaring and piercing, with a little scowl in place. Though he did try to squirm out of them, It only caused Levi to tighten his grip around him.

 

'Merry Christmas?" He tried to get out of this with the Christmas card, however that wasn't going to work since he dumped water all over Levi, and not to mention the bed. Oh he was so screwed, he really should have thought that though more. 

 

"Merry Christmas to you too Brat, now why in the name of fucking christ would you dump some god damed water on me?" Levi asked a bit more softly, but still he growled it out. Piercing stormy eyes locked on to him. 

 

"Because its Christmas, and I really really wanted you to get up and open up your gift!" he said naturally excited. a happy smile on his face. hoping Levi would like the gift.

 

"fine, where the hell is it brat?" Levi quirked a thin eyebrow in question. Arms going around to grip His waste, Kinda excited to see what his brat got him.

 

He had a face-spitting grin on. "Its in the basement Levi, you might want to bring my gift because when you see this you might not come out for a while." Levis eyebrows both shot up at that, Levi didn't know what to expect now , especially if it was in the basement. Walking to the Christmas tree Levi pulled out two beautifully rapped gifts both boxes, Levi held them against his chest walking back to Eren. Levi and him started to walk down metal stairs to the basement with Eren’s hands covering Levi’s eyes to make sure he would only see his gift when they both got completely down there even though Eren had to stand on his tipi-toes to do so. Eren lead Levi down to the sofa in the corner of the basement behind the glass wall he uses to separate his paintings and his ‘helpers’. Sitting Levi down on the couch he made for the right to turn on the lights so they would see Erwin, strapped down on the metal chair bolted to the floor.

 

“Levi you can open your eyes now.” And Levi did his face contoured his eyes widened, mouth open just a little bit, very different from the normally stoic Levi. Although Levi did give him small smiles sometimes.

 

"Eren is this my Christmas present?”

 

He rung his hands out of nervousness, not quite yet sure if Levi likes his gift, “yes, I also have only more present for for but that for later”

 

“How did you even get him?”

 

“Some contacts spotted him in the city, so I decided that I would pick up a present for you,” Eren says simply. It hadn’t been that simple, of course. But it was worth it.

 

Levi turned to him, wrapping. his arms around even waist and kissing him passionately, Then turning and leading Eren back to couch, and grabbing the gifts he had for Eren.

 

Giving them to Eren, he pulling off the wrapping paper, Eren opened a box within a box only to be left staring at the small, black velvet box in his hands. Popping open the top, Eren stared down at the thin golden band inside the box. His chest constricted and all he could think about is what this meant.

 

Getting off the arm of the sofa in the basement, Levi knelt in front of him “So, I know you were eyeballing those painting brushes the other day, but thankfully there in that box right next to you. But I’ve been meaning to do this for a while now, I guess. Fuck ,we’ve lived together since high school, I love you more than life itself, and if I can put up with all your shit this long, then what’s the rest of my life? Eren Jaeger, will you marry me?”

 

Finally finding his voice as he wiped the tears from his cheek he nodded “Yeah, I will, but you know that you’re a sonovabitch, right? And of course you would swear when you propose Levi.”

 

“Yes of course I did, but why am I this time?” Levi chuckled as he took the box from Eren’s grasp to remove the ring and slide it onto his finger.

 

Eren sighed, “Because this is so much better than the present I gave you, and yours lasts forever,”

 

Levi rolled his eyes. After years, they were engaged, living together. Life was bliss.  
Neglecting the tools, the man in the middle of the room, and the wrapping paper in on the basement floor, the two walked hand-in-hand off to the bedroom. Stopping just through the hall, Levi tugged on Eren’s arm and pointed up. Above them hung one tiny sprig of mistletoe. He didn’t know when Levi could have put it there, or how he got it there. Only thing was certain, he didn’t need a plant to tell him when to kiss Levi. As far as he was concerned, he’d be doing it at least twice a day, everyday, for the rest of their lives.

 

“I love you, Levi, happy birthday and merry Christmas,” Eren hummed as he held Levi flush to his body. Holding his smoldering gaze, Eren removed his jacket showing the ribbon around his chest. “Looks like you’ve got one more present to unwrap."

 

“Best one yet, too,” Levi hummed excitedly before stealing another kiss. “Mmm, I love you, too, Eren. Merry Christmas.”


End file.
